Naruto,Ruler of the Dead
by Riptide-rider
Summary: Tired of all the villager's constant attack Kyuubi decides to help Naruto get stronger. Naruto will become something that no one has seen in over a thousand years, a Necromancer. Very Powerful Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot of this story.**

Pain. Sorrow. Rage. These were the emotions felt as Naruto sat in his dumpy old apartment, and more specifically in the room he lived in. He couldn't believe the villagers had done that, he was just minding his own business when they had attacked him. Naruto had found a baby vulture that had lost it's parents and was laying on the ground, it's nest in pieces next to it. Naruto, being the caring boy he was, picked up the baby bird and took it with him back home. Before he had found the bird he just survived an attack by the villagers and in which they had murdered the cat he had befriended.

Two attacks in one fucking day, Naruto couldn't believe it. He had gotten away with his pet vulture but had taken a few attacks to his body. Naruto hated them all, usually the man with the weasel mask saved him but most of the times he was beaten by the villagers. He didn't even fucking know why! Naruto knew if he was stronger they wouldn't hurt him. He was also tired of them killing or destroying everything he cared about. His apartment room, yard, pets, and other personal belongings.

" I wish I could fix it, just bring it all back." Naruto muttered to himself as he sat the vulture in a dirty blanket and gave it the last pieces of meat he had in his fridge, and sat down next to it on the couch.

"**Hey Kit." **A voice said and Naruto looked around trying to find it's source.

"Where are you?" He called out.

"**Dumbass I'm inside your head." **The voice said. Naruto relaxed but was still curious.

'Who are you?" He thought.

"**I'm the great and all powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune, king of the bijuu-"**

'Kyuubi no Kitsune? I thought the Yondaime killed you?" Naruto asked.

"**Kit no matter how strong a human is they can't kill a Demon. Now quit being pitiful and get stronger!"  
><strong>

'How the hell am I supposed to do that? The damn villagers try to kill me every time I leave my apartment!'

"**Well first, your little friend on the couch can help us."**

'How?'

"**We can make a Summoning Contract by putting demonic chakra in it's body, after all what do you think summons were, normal animals?"** Kyuubi explained.

Naruto grabbed his baby vulture and sat it in his lap.

'Ok I have the bird now what?'

"**Try channeling my chakra into it's body."**

Naruto tried but nothing happened.

'How do I channel chakra?'

"**Damnit kit focus and be calm and collect."**

Naruto calmed down and steadied his breathing. He focused and was proud to see red chakra was coming from his hands and into the vulture who he decided to name it Dokuru (Skull). The now named vulture started getting bigger and after about 10 minutes it could barely fit in his living room.

"**Alright now do you have any sealing scrolls?" **Kyuubi asked.

'No.' Naruto answered.

"**Alright go through the other parts of the apartment and see if you can find one." **Kyuubi instructed.

"Umm Dokuro stay here." Naruto said and the giant bird nodded.

The Jinchuriki ran out of his room and looked through the other parts of his apartment and after a long search he found a large old scroll.

'I found one." He told Kyuubi.

"**Alright go back to Dokuru." **The demon said. Naruto went back to his living room and saw his vulture still standing there.

"**Alright now seal Dokuru into the scroll and that should make it the Head Vulture Summon." **The bijuu said. Naruto followed it's instruction and sealed the animal into the scroll, and when he opened it back up he saw a blank list.

"**Sign your name in blood then summon Dokuro again except this time in the back outside." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto picked up the large scroll and took it outside where there was nothing except dead grass and some rocks. The blond made the hand seals Kyuubi sent him a picture of and slammed his hand onto the ground.

"**Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"** He called out.

A giant puff of smoke clouded his vision and when it cleared he saw Dokuru standing in front of him at about 50 feet.

"**He'll get bigger over time now go tell him to find more vultures so we can add them to the summoning scroll, then come talk to me."** Kyuubi said.

"Go find more vultures and make them join the scroll" Naruto instructed.

"Yes my lord." Dokuru said before flapping his wings and flying away.

'Alright now what?' Naruto asked his demon.

"**Now come talk to me." **Kyuubi answered.

"How do I do that?" The jinchuriki asked.

"**Just find a quiet spot and meditate, preferably in your apartment so you won't be attacked by the villagers."** The Kitsune said.

Naruto went back inside his apartment and sat cross legged on the floor. He steadied his breathing and closed his eyes. When he opened them he found his self in a sewer that was ankle high with water. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and began walking down the a hallway to wherever the hell the thing led him. After what seemed to be 10 minutes of walking Naruto came to a giant room that had a humongous cage that he couldn't see in to.

"**Kit…come closer." **A voice said from within the cage.

Naruto, against his better judgment walked towards the cage and was two feet away from the bars. A giants claw burst through the cell and tried to tear him to shreds.

"What the hell Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted jumping a few feet back.

"**I just wanted to see if it would work, and in hindsight you should've never even listened to me." **The bijuu said opened it's eyes to reveal large red slitted pupils.

"Well why did you call me here?" Naruto asked.

"**You said you wanted to bring all your things back right, to make sure you never lose someone precious? Well I can help you." **Kyuubi answered.

"How?" Naruto asked curious to what the fox had in mind.

"**I'm gonna turn you into a Necromancer. They were evil wizards who could revive the dead and use strong dark magic. The only ones who even had a hope of defeating them were the holy knights or paladins. Also I could give you something else that would make you powerful." **Kyuubi said.

"And what's that?" The blonde asked.

"**A bloodline. How do you think current bloodlines were made? Bijuu made them, that's who. And the one I can give you will be completely made by who and you can even give it to other people if you want." **The demon fox explained.

"Alright, well I want a bloodline that well help me at being a Necromancer. Something original, something-"

"**How about flesh manipulation?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Flesh manipulation?" Naruto repeated.

"**Yeah, like the Kaguya's bone manipulation except you can manipulate the flesh on your body and others. Imagine being surrounded by half a dozen nin trying to kill you. You simply make flesh spikes come out your body and kill them all. Being able to turn your flesh into weapons and it has many other capabilities." **Kyuubi explained.

"Alright that sounds good, now what do I have to do to be a Necromancer?" The whiskered boy asked.

"**You'll need a few things. First a staff to help you channel your necromancy, some better clothes because your orange jumpsuit sucks, some corpses to practice on, and lastly a Necronomicon." **Kyuubi said.

"I don't think they have those at the book store." Naruto said.

"**Of course they don't idiot there's probably an old tomb around here that has one. Go to the graveyard." **Kyuubi said before knocking Naruto outta his mind and the boy woke up in his apartment. Naruto left his apartment and headed to Konoha Cemetery which wasn't that far from his place. It was very big, about 1000 acres and there were hundreds of graves. Naruto looked around for a while and then saw a stairwell that went down into the ground. The blonde swallowed his fear and went down the stairs which led to two large doors. After giving it a push he discovered it was locked. He tried a second time and it still wouldn't budge.

"**Try using some of my chakra." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded and began channeling the demon's chakra through his arms and pushed the door again, this time they began opening. The jinchuriki stopped the flow of energy and he walked inside the tome and saw dozens of runes inscribed on the walls and weird statues of creatures he had never seen before. Naruto kept walking forward until suddenly the ground started shaking and two skeletons wearing rusted armor and carrying sword burst from the ground.

"**They're the guardians of the tomb."** The bijuu said.

'How the hell am I supposed to beat them?' Naruto asked Kyuubi as he rolled to the side to avoid the attack from one of the skeletons.

"**Use your flesh manipulation!"** The Kitsune said.

Naruto held out his arm and felt a slight pain as flesh burst from his skin and began wrapping around his fist before it became a medium sized hammer. The blonde parried the skeleton's sword attack and smashed it's ribs before bringing his other down on it's head. The skeleton crumbled to the ground before fixing itself and getting back up. The second skeleton ran at Naruto and the jinchuriki shot tendrils from his back that threw the skeleton into it's companion and broke both of them. Naruto's arm turned into a flesh club and he began smashing the skeleton's bones.

'Finally they died.'Naruto thought as he began walking again.

After a little while longer the 6 year old came to a spider web covered throne in which a skeleton sat except this one was wearing noble clothes and in his hand was a big brown book that had a skull on it's cover.

"**There it is, the Necronomicon."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto walked forward and without hesitation snatched the book from the skeleton king's dead hands. The blond stared at the thing before bowing and turning around to leave. Suddenly at least two dozen skeletons began crawling out of the ground let out several moans.

'Oh shit.' Naruto thought to his self.

"**Run Kit run!" **Kyuubi shouted in his head.

After deciding that that fox had a good idea Naruto began running as fast as he could, then began channeling the fox's chakra into his legs causing him to run even faster and escape the angered skeletons.

Naruto ran all the way back to his apartment and then stopped his chakra flow. He heard a flap of wings and saw Dokuru who was now wearing pieces of bones on his body and held the summoning scroll within it's large talons.

"Did you find any vultures?" Naruto asked the chief summon.

"**Yes my master they have been given the demonic chakra and added to the clan." **Dokuro said.

"Alright your dismissed." Naruto said before the bird nodded and disappeared in a giant puff of smoke. He picked up the scroll and walked into his apartment, an evil smile present on his face as he thought of how powerful he would become.

"**Alright brat time to get stronger."** The Kyuubi said.


	2. Author's Note

Hello readers, it's RR here with an unfortunate author's note. It's been well over a year since I've updated this story, mainly due to writer's block and the erratic businesses that is my life. However, thing's have finally calmed down for me and recently I took the time to read through all of my stories, as well as the reviews. And holy shit I was such a bad writer, well overall-ness. I am a much better author now, rest assured. I will be deleting a majority of the stories on my profile, not this one however. I will either be redoing it with a few differences or merely continuing from this current chapter. The choice is up to you, dear readers.

-RR


End file.
